malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sscott328
Welcome Hi, welcome to Malazan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eres'al page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thanks to you as well! It was getting a wee bit lonely here, so i'm thrilled to have someone who knows the books contributing! I hope you stick around :) — Game widow 15:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Wanted pages I'm not sure if you are aware of the , but it's very helpful in figuring out if there are already links in the wiki that need pages. Feel free to check that out if you are in doubt about a page name. Otherwise, just drop me a line and i'd be more than happy to help you fix anything that needs fixing. cheers! — Game widow 16:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) separating entries into different sections Just let me know which one it is and i can tell you how to do it :) — Game widow 22:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Aha! i see what you mean, and you just preface the title with two equal signs and append the same at the end, voilà! Depending on how you like to work, you may find it easier to turn off the rich text editor which is active by default. To do that, hover over your username at the top right of any wiki page and then choose "Preferences" from the drop down menu. From there, go to the Editing tab and remove the check mark next to "Enable Rich Text Editing", then save your preferences — Game widow 23:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sscott328 vs. Scottywan82 Are these two IDs both you, or is it just coincidence? — Game widow 01:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Silanah Does Raest actually kill her? Given that she's still there watching over Black Coral after that event ? — Game widow 15:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Adjunct Lorn I just found the passages in GotM (near the end of Ch. 23) about where she dies, it's actually Meese and Irilta who deal the death blows although she's pretty wounded from her duel with Blues. — Game widow 16:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Eres Hi. Adding something to a category is the same no matter the category, you just use Category:. If you want to get a bit fancier, say for the main article in a category, you can use Category:, the extra "| " at the end forces that page to file first in the category. — Game widow 16:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) More on categories No special rights are required to create them. As soon as you use the syntax above, the category is essentially "created". It shows as a red link until it is either added to a parent category (in the same manner as any other page would be added to that category) or some explanatory text is added and the category page is saved. — Game widow (talk) 20:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't thank you enough! It's just fabulous to have someone here doing all this work! thank you so much :) — Game widow (talk) 13:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Plains vs. Steppes My general rule of thumb (applied rather loosely!) is that if there is only one document that fits a category, then we should not create a new category for it. So based on that, i'd leave that steppes entry within the Plains category, but if there are more than one, we could have a separate category. I'm not overly concerned, but given that steppes are plains, i would make Steppes and sub-category of Plains, if you decide to keep the category :) New map added I found a nice image of the northwester Genabackis map, so i've added it and also put it on the Genabackis page. — Game widow (talk) 17:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories So i noticed you made an entry for the First Throne (fabulous), but i'm not sure what existing category it should be in. Perhaps we need a new category? The possible existing candidates include: Items, Lore and Structures. None of those seems quite right to me, so i was considering adding something like History. What do you think? or do you have a better suggestion ? Also, since you've shown your dedication and ability, i was wondering if you would like to become an administrator of this wiki ? If you would, i'd be happy to make that happen. Cheers for now! — Game widow (talk) 13:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Poof! you're an admin :) .. the next time you log in, you should have a few extra rights. — Game widow (talk) 22:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Question about quotes Scott, Hi there, my name is Paul. Let me thank you for this great Wiki. I'm currently reading the fifth book (Midnight Tides) and I'm a big fan of this world. I will try to contribute as much as I can. Tell me please, where can I find the quotes, cause I need to edit one of them, for it's not correctly spelled. Re on Quotes Dear Scott, Here is my example. I stumbled upon this : "Random Quote "I shall call it Tufty." ―Raest, upon receiving a pet dead, white cat from Sgt. Antsy" Now as you can see this sentence is flawed. I want to edit it to : I don't know where in the database can I find this specific quote. How can I look for it? Thank you Quotes The quotes are in a page called Template:QOTD (Quote of the day), so to add more, you need to just put the quotes in that file, using either the "Quote" template, Template:Quoteurl, or the "Dialogue" template. And each addition should be preceded by and end with . I realize it's not the most intuitive ... i'll see what i can do to simply entry. (and i fixed the Raest quote) — Game widow (talk) 22:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Contact Scott, May I have your contact information? Could we somehow chat (Skype, YahooM, MSN), for I have some questions regarding the wiki and I'd like to help more. Infoboxes I've just been wondering .. do we want to use infoboxes (like on the Heboric Light Touch page) or not? i can go either way, but a second opinion would be great :) FYI it's used for Apsalar and Crokus and Karsa as well, but nowhere else ATM — Game widow (talk) 22:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :OK then :) .. they can also be tweaked if you feel more or different fields are necessary, or recoloured. i'm open to any of that. Just in case you were not familiar with how they work, i've added a bit of text to the template page — Game widow (talk) 23:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Korelri vs Korel After looking at the map of the "Lands of Fist" and reading the Esselmont books, i'm beginning to suspect that we have Korel and Korelri mixed up. I think the larger area / continent is "Korel", while the part of the western island closest to the Stormwall is "Korelri". By extension, Korel would be made up of Korelri, Katakan, Theft, Fist (itself encompassing Rool, Mare and Skolati), Dourkan, Jourilan, Jasston, and Stygg. Stratem would be separate (if not actually physically). What do you think ? — Game widow (talk) 12:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not to worry, i'll make what changes i think i can support :) and i am very used to making sweeping changes so it's no trouble. — Game widow (talk) 12:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW, having finished the 3 Esselmont books so far, i'd say that you should read them, they are also very good and they do add quite a bit of missing information to the picture :) — Game widow (talk) 22:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Tenses I'm fine with the suggestion. :) — Game widow (talk) 21:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going anywhere Hi there, and despite leaving wikia, i'm absolutely sticking around here to help. I started helping here because i'm genuinely interested in the books, so as long as you'll have me, i'm here :) I've even started rereading the series from the beginning, with a notepad beside me this time! — Game widow (talk) 11:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Esselemont's books So am I to gather that you've read those books now ;) ? What did you think of them? — Game widow (talk) 15:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :you should read them! :D but it's nice to have you back! — Game widow (talk) 15:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Races The box is right here :) — Game widow (talk) 14:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC)